


Versprochen

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing-impaired Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Bandit ne pensait pas à mal. Bien sûr que s’il avait su à cet instant la portée de ce qu’il faisait, il aurait immédiatement reposé l’appareil auditif de Jäger sur sa table de chevet.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Versprochen

**Author's Note:**

> Jäger est inspiré du headcannon de Yamakazzii où Jäger a une prothèse auditive et pas mal de cicatrices -> allez voir ce qu'il fait sur Twitter/Instagram, c'est génial !
> 
> Dans l’histoire, Jäger est devenu presque sourd à la suite d’un accident en mission : il n'a à ce stade de l'histoire ni eu le temps d'apprendre la langue des signes, ni à lire sur les lèvres et a presque toujours une prothèse auditive ; donc le monde du silence est aussi nouveau qu’effrayant pour lui…  
> Bandit décide de lui jouer un tour cachant sa prothèse auditive, mais ce qui devait être une simple petite farce sera un véritable voyage en enfer pour Jäger. HURT/COMFORT AS FCK.
> 
> \+ je ne détiens bien sûr aucun droit sur l'IP de Rainbow Six Siege et son contenu.

Bandit ne pensait pas à mal. Bien sûr que s’il avait su à cet instant la portée de ce qu’il faisait, il aurait immédiatement reposé l’appareil auditif de Jäger sur sa table de chevet.  
« Il va un peu galérer, et ce sera une bonne occasion de voir s’il peut lire sur les lèvres » s’était-il dit en dérobant la précieuse trousse qui contenait l’appareil auditif et le kit de nettoyage de son camarade allemand. « Et puis bon, Doc en a au moins un de rechange et il reste dans tous les cas celui qu’il utilise en mission dans l’arsenal. »

Seulement quand Jäger s’est réveillé, rien ne s’est passé comme prévu. Bandit était fraîchement sorti de la douche, encore à moitié nu, juste avec son boxer noir et la serviette autour du cou, il se brossait les dents au-dessus d’un des lavabos. Pendant ce temps, Echo et Blackbeard papotaient, chacun sous leur douche pleines de vapeur. Jäger avait déboulé en courant d’air, ouvrant violemment la porte et Bandit l’avait vu dans le miroir se diriger vers lui, écumant de rage. Marius n’avait pas pris la peine de s’habiller convenablement, portant juste un short Adidas et un t-shirt blanc du Tournament of Champions, ses cheveux blonds complètement en bataille.

Bandit recracha son dentifrice, s’essuya la bouche et se retourna avec un sourire moqueur :  
« Bien le bonjour, Jägerchen ?

Marius le fusilla du regard et lui cria dessus beaucoup trop fort :  
« C’EST TOI QUI L’AS PRIS ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon chat.  
Bandit leva les mains au ciel en signe d’innocence.  
\- MON APPAREIL ?  
\- Si je voulais ton attention mon chat, j’aurais rusé de bien d’autres façons et je ne me serais pas réduit à quelque chose d’auss-  
Jäger regardait les lèvres de Bandit avec un air plein d’incompréhension, de frustration ; ses yeux écarquillés et les traits de son visage grimaçant de panique. Il le coupa :  
\- OUI OU NON ?  
\- Comme je te disais, si j’avais voul-  
Il s’interrompit car il avait compris. Jäger ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres.  
Marius plissa les yeux cependant que des larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux. Bandit se figea.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Jäger ? Je parle pas allemand mais Bandit a l’air de t’avoir emb- »  
Blackbeard, qui était sorti de la douche posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Jäger qui, ne l’ayant pas entendu ni senti arriver, sursauta violemment et trébucha, tombant sur les fesses. Ses pupilles dilatées, son souffle court, des larmes dans ses yeux, Bandit pressentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
C’est malheureusement le moment que Kapkan choisit pour ouvrir la porte des douches avec sa délicatesse légendaire, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. La vibration soudaine fit bondir Jäger qui se retourna violemment comme s’il avait entendu une nitro, son souffle court était douloureux à entendre, il peinait à respirer. Bandit se baissa doucement, comprenant que Marius était à deux doigts de faire une crise d’angoisse. Il approcha doucement sa main mais quand Jäger le sentit près de lui, il le repoussa et bondit sur ses jambes pour sortir en panique de la salle.  
  
« _Scheisse _! s’écria Bandit.  
\- __Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Echo en sortant de la douche. J’ai entendu crier en allemand. »  
Bandit enfila à l’arrache son jean, son t-shirt, puis ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussettes. Il devait à tout prix rattraper Marius. Et lui redonner _très vite_ son appareil. Sans prendre la peine de rassurer ses camarades inquiets, il s’élança à la poursuite de Jäger.  
Le premier endroit où il regarda était sa chambre, que Jäger partageait avec Blitz. Il découvrit que tout avait été mis sens dessus dessous, tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts, la couette était défaite, le matelas retourné, un vrai bazar ; on aurait dit qu’un animal sauvage avait tout saccagé. Où pouvait-il être ? Parti chez Doc ? Bandit s’élança dans le couloir, remarquant sur le passage un Rook au regard inquiet :  
« Dis Dominic, tu… est-ce que Jäger va bien ?  
\- Il est parti dans quelle direction ?! s’exclama Bandit.  
\- Je… Euh vers l’aile ouest je crois. »  
  
Sans même un merci, Bandit courut dans la direction indiquée. Logique, c’était là où il y avait l’atelier que Jäger aimait tant. Mais pourquoi l’atelier plutôt que l’infirmerie où Doc pourrait certainement l’aider ? Il ouvrit les portes de l’atelier qui était étonnamment vide. Pas de Twitch, ni de Mira, les deux sœurs d’ingénierie de Marius. Il s’apprêtait à sortir de la grande pièce quand il entendit un gémissement étouffé. Il garda les lumières éteintes et se dirigea vers la paillasse de Marius ; s’était-il caché sous la table ? Plus il s’approchait plus il pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante et il le devina à ses jambes fines et pleines de cicatrices qui dépassaient. Il se baissa et décala très doucement la chaise pour ne pas le faire plus paniquer. Marius se recroquevilla immédiatement vers l’intérieur en étouffant un nouveau gémissement. Bandit avait le cœur brisé devant la scène. Il s’accroupit et dégagea complètement la chaise pour révéler Marius. Celui-ci était en position quasi fœtale, sa tourelle blottie contre lui comme une peluche.  
  
Bandit comprit alors. La priorité de Jäger n’était pas d’aller voir Doc pour qu’il lui donne son appareil de rechange. La priorité de Jäger était de ne pas mourir. Ne plus entendre, ne plus rien comprendre, sentir les vibrations des portes qui claquent, les explosions qu’il n’avait pas pu entendre, les ennemis qui déboulaient, il revivait cette terrible journée. Jäger ne le regardait pas, il pleurait, sa tête cachée dans sa tourelle. Bandit avança doucement sa main, comme vers un animal effrayé, et posa ses doigts chauds sur l’avant-bras de Marius. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Bandit fit des cercles avec son pouce pour essayer de réconforter et détendre son camarade. Il voulait lui parler, le rassurer, mais Marius n’entendrait rien. Il essaya alors de décrisper ses doigts et de lui reprendre doucement la tourelle des mains mais Jäger la tenait fort. _Comme si sa vie en dépendait_. Lâchant l’affaire, il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son ami et attendit pendant plusieurs minutes que l’épisode se calme, espérant que son contact rattacherait Jäger à la réalité.  
  
Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, la respiration de Jäger s’était calmée et celui-ci osa relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, complètement rougis et c’était insupportable pour Bandit. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il prit le bras de Marius, sans le forcer à lâcher sa tourelle, et l’incita à se rapprocher de lui. Le résultat était plutôt que Bandit tira Jäger à lui. Il s’adossa à la table d’à côté, étendant ses jambes devant lui, et blottit Marius contre lui, son dos tordu contre son torse encore humide de la douche. Il referma ses bras autour de Marius et sa tourelle, le blottissant contre lui.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça encore plusieurs minutes. Puis finalement, c’est Jäger qui brisa étonnamment le silence. Il se détacha de Bandit, s’agenouillant devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
« C’est toi qui l’as pris, oui ou non ?  
Bandit en eut lui-même les larmes aux yeux quant à ce qu’il allait lui avouer. Il hocha la tête.  
Alors le visage de Marius se tordit en une nouvelle grimace et de nouvelles larmes vinrent dévaler le long de ses joues rougies. Bandit lui prit le visage entre ses paumes, écartant au passage des mèches de cheveux ébouriffées :  
« Oh mon chat, je suis désolé. Vraiment… Si j’avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil, jamais j-  
Réalisant que Jäger n’entendait rien, et avait de toutes manières les yeux fermés, il s’interrompit.  
  
Il prit une des mains de Jäger, qui sans énergie ni conviction le laissa faire, et la posa sur ses lèvres, en articulant distinctement :  
« Es-tut-mir-Leid » (Je suis désolé)  
Jäger sembla comprendre car il déglutit et fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase. Bandit qui avait gardé sa main contre ses lèvres déposa un petit baiser. Il ne s’en rendit compte après coup, mais il ne comprit pas trop d’où lui était venue cette envie soudaine. Bien sûr il adorait avoir un ton séducteur avec ses collègues, pour les mettre mal à l’aise et pour évacuer le sérieux qui l’effrayait tant ; mais avec Marius… Marius était véritablement son « petit chat ». Et…  
  
Marius retira sa main et se releva, déposant sa tourelle sur sa paillasse. Il murmura de façon à peine audible, dos à lui :  
« Ne refais plus ça… s’il te plaît… je… »  
Bandit se releva à son tour, prit Jäger par les coudes et doucement, le retourna face à lui. Il lui tendit alors sa bouche et Jäger comprit et apporta timidement ses doigts fins encore tremblants sur les lèvres de Bandit :  
« Versprochen » (Promis)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Honnêtement, j'aime beaucoup trop ces Allemands, trop de potentiel entre eux.  
> \+ Je suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les one-shots, je rush un peu trop leur écriture, les descriptions et l'action, mais c'était le seul moyen de finir quelque chose et le publier haha J'espère que vous aurez tout de même réussi à vous projeter un peu dedans :)  
> BisouxX


End file.
